


Rational

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling and Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hurt No Comfort, Kind of rushed shhh, M/M, Memory Loss, Regret, Reminiscing, Smut, Spoilers, This is my first smut be gentle onii-chan uwu, Yea they basically do the heck, i love this pairing so much they’re such dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was pure insanity, yet completely rational to him in the moment.





	Rational

It was pure insanity, yet completely rational to him in the moment.

\- x o x -

Slim pale fingers skillfully danced across the sun-kissed boy’s thighs, trailing up and over his skin, palms and fingers now massaging into the feverish flesh of the younger’s hips.

The tanned boy unconsciously whined, biting a plump bottom lip as his eyes screwed shut; freckled face crinkling in the purest form ecstasy as his arms snaked around the pale boy’s torso impossibly tighter. His fingernails painted angry red streaks across his back into a portrait of unfiltered euphoria as he grabbed desperately for some purchase.

The taller of the two sniggered, the sound quickly forming into something more akin to a groan almost instantly after he opened his lips.

He buried his face into the lightly freckled crook of Naeg- No Makoto’s neck. They’d passed the first name barrier far before the pants came off, far before the heated clashing of their tounges as they messily tried to feel more of the other against themselves.

Perhaps when those gentle words squeezed their way from the All Star’s lips was when they truly had become one, truly became identified by themselves rather than the dryer connection of “best bros”. 

Don’t get Kuwata wrong, He’d never complain about their friendship, and most certainly never about their newfound relations, but compared to the softness and shyness of the title of “friend” compared to the warm and feverish title of “lover” -That six letter word could never would never compare to the tsunami of emotions that encompasses the word love, let alone lover.

Be it those poorly hidden and longing stares at each other during classes, or the embarrassing prodding of peers mocking and doting on your very much apparent infatuation, that’s what made it so special.

His delicately styled wine locks were long since sweat-matted, tousled hot and limp against the burning flesh of his cheeks. His goatee long since disheveled and tickling into Makoto’s shoulder as Leon instinctively continued their reckless pace, desperately ramming deeper into the shorter’s warm cavern.

He was yearning for that incomparable feeling of fullness that ached his heart when he truly lost himself in Makoto. He’d forever regret those moments he missed his chance to feel such warmth sooner, enjoy the softness of Makoto’s lips or the warmth of his body, how he wished he’d experienced ecstasy like this sooner.

How he wished he had the guts to tell Makoto how he loved him earlier. How he wished during those quiet moments during walks around campus or those soft moments during lunchtime chats he’d reach over and hold him, tell him how much he adored him.

The weather varied as the times grew older, the pages on the calendar turned, the snow would fall and the flowers will rise, the sun will shine above as the leaves would eventually drift down.

However many times the weather or season would change, however much time passed, it seemed to always was a blistering summer for Leon when those dull hazel eyes stared at him hopefully (of course, Mako’ was always preaching about finding the impossible through the fogs of doubt and uncertainty, so this hope-ness wasn’t too out of the blue, yet it never ceased to make Leon feel special and loved and oh-so fuzzy inside.) 

Be it hormonal desires or just the raw admiration of a boy so ordinary being able to control his life; He was obsessed with the sensation of his presence, and completely addicted to the feeling of his lithe body against his; Be it his lips, hands, or raw skin like during intimate moments like these.

He gave a few firm sucks to the boy’s neck, succeeding in gaining more of those sugary sweet fueling hiccups and sobs from his partner. 

Giving the boy a few firm nips and marks, he peeled his skin away from the junction of Makoto’s neck.

His sweat stuck to the equally flushed, moistened and salty flesh of Makoto’s shoulder. He moaned once more as his hips continued on autopilot inside and out, inside and out.

He moved his fingers and hands up Makoto’s burning torso, the pads of his fingers and palms drinking in the gentle curves of this soft peachy flesh, snaking up from his hips before curling to his sides.

His palms finally settled on the curvature of his ribs as he gently manuvered Makoto off from his lap and into the now damp linens below, the latter of two’s back now gently resting flush against the sheets.

Leon’s thumbs found their way to his chest, thumbs lurching out to tease those pink buds as he inspected his handiwork of ravishing Makoto. 

Least to say he wasn’t unimpressed (But if he were to be honest, his little Mako’ could never truly give him any sort of satisfactory results, lest he pulls out a knife and tries to stab it into his stomach or something, however that’s something he’d doubt the boy could manage on his own, nor something the softhearted boy could even think about doing to someone- that’s what’d he’d most certainly hope.)

Makoto continued writhing underneath him, fingers interwoven with the sheets as that blistering pace continued recking his rationality, eyes crinkled shut.

Leon smiled at him, he couldn’t help drinking in all of his lover’s honey-sweet details.

The brunet’s hair was curled with sweat and disheveled, framing his gorgeous little face, his eyes were now cracked open and Leon lost himself in those gorgeous mossy orbs, blown from the lustful intensity of their current activity. His freckle cheeks were complimented by a heavy flush of pigment trailing over his sweat slicked cheeks and up the bridge of his adorable little button nose. 

Leon hummed, his eyelids drooping as he leaned down closer to Makoto, who instinctively leaned closer and shut his eyes as their tongues and teeth heatedly clashed amongst each other. Makoto’s back arched at the contact, sending a groan from both boy’s into each other’s mouths as their tongues continued entangling each other relentlessly.

After heatedly swapping saliva with the brunette, Kuwata reluctantly pulled away from those plump and swollen saliva slicked lips, a trail of the clear sweet substance trailing on and snapping apart as he pulled himself away, almost as if the tiny strand was trying to tie their mouths back together and continue the exotic dance only they’d lost themselves in seconds before.

He gave one last wet smooch onto Makoto’s rosy soft jowl before his eyes lowered across Naegi’s expanse of hot flushed skin, the flesh of his neck and shoulders deliciously marred with Leon’s mark.

His teeth are imprinted on his beautiful body, his delicate chest heaving and he has to remind himself he’s not dreaming, not imagining the pure bliss coursing through his blood.

Leon was to remind himself that the warmth in his heart is real, he has to remind himself that these colors are real, the peach of Makoto’s skin is real, the brown of his hair, the red of his swollen lips and the flush of his burning cheeks-

and the colors within those gorgeous, hazel green eyes now gleaming at him, bloated with desire are real.

Makoto seemingly cuts out through of the haze of sex just enough to realize Leon had been inspecting him and his ruined state, Leon’s vanilla eyelids slinking down as he looked at down at him, face burning with fervor- turning Makoto’s face impossibly redder.

Makoto released the now wrinked sheets from his shivering hands and attempted to cover his face the best he could with the mind numbing pressure welling up.

His glassy eyes squeezed shut, softly tears of ecstasy rolled down his cheeks from the pressure of clasping his eyes shut, the droplets slipped past his face as he hiccuped . “N-Ngh d-don’t look a-at me like that-!” He practically shrunk in humiliation under the boy’s cerulean orbs.

Leon could only chuckle, the breathy noise making Naegi impossibly redder as a slim, porcelain colored hand fluidly grabbed her wrists and pinned them aside, fingers securely wrapping around his wrists to make sure he should continue gracing himself with his boyfriend’s gorgeous embarrassment. He and Makoto now stared hotly into each others eyes; Hazel to Crystal.

“Awe, C’mon Mako’, there’s no fun in bein’ all shy. After all, you’re really goddamn precious right now...” His voice trailed off huskily, the noise resonating in Makoto’s ear so sweetly- God-! Everything felt so perfect, so right- Makoto could hardly last when those oceanic eyes stared at him, pupils bloated lustfully and eyelids drooped tiredly, when the muscular pale physiqued boy above him was completely overtaken by the deep prominent blush, when his skin was gorgeously sheeting from the the sweat running down his temples and throat, down that fit chest.

Makoto felt incomparably happy when he knew he could make that the disheveled All-Star above him feel so warm, make him a moaning mess as plunged into the seemingly endless abyssal realm of pure ecstasy.

The feeling was mutual.

Leon gave a gruff moan as he felt his impending release approach him faster and faster, the tightening hotter in his gut hotter and more prevalent. He trailed his free hand back down that hot, sticky expanse of skin, down that expanse of delicate curves as Makoto hiccuped. His hand curled around his destination, that being Makot’s neglected and weeping member.

“N-Nnnnaha-haHAAAA-“ Makoto sobbed as his the hand around his length tugged languidly at the delicate skin, spurts of his beading precum pooling in Kuwata’s palm, eliciting the most delicious squishing sounds as he kept up his pace.

His wrists were still bound together by the older, so he helplessly tightened his hands into fists, nails digging into his skin as he found himself unable to find much purchase. The unending pleasure doubled through his body, his hips began instinctively trying to buck into his partners palm. He screamed, unable to cope with the emotions bubbling inside his gut.

Leon groaned heatedly as those desperate screams of passion filled his ears like the most seductive harmony.

He’d always been a sucker for rock and metal, but this most certainly was his kind favorite kind of music

“Ngggnn-K-! I- I’m gon- Cuh- Cuuuhmmmnn-!” Makoto screamed feverishly, his chest heaving rapidly in pure ecstasy.

Suprisingly, Makoto’s announcement is what sent Leon over the edge, the red-head giving into the absolutely adorable bliss that took form as Makoto Naegi. Growling a mantra of the brunets name, his tightened his grip on his wrists unconsciously as he spent buckets of semen inside of him.

The sensations of Leon tugging on his cock, restraining him and filling him up with his thick seed overwhelmed the brunet as his load shot into Leon’s waiting palm, screaming in pleasure as his body convulsed deliciously, his hips thrusting into his hand lazily as his release drew out.

They sat there for a moment, still and sticky, their chests heaving as they stared at each other; Hazel on Crystal. The only sound echoing through the dorm now was their shaky breaths. Leon lifted himself up, realeasing Makoto’s now flaccid member and pulling his own from out of the boy, who gave a sharp gasp in return before resting back in the duvet, still panting.

Leon looked down at his hand, Makoto’s still tepid jizz smeared on the surface of his palm, glinting in the dull light of the dorm. His eye gleamed mischievously as he looked back to a tired yet confused Makoto staring back tiredly, hardly processing anything as he came down from the highs of sex.

Leon, still staring into Makoto’s eyes ran his palm over the thick of his tongue, the muscle scooping up all of the substance; much to the embarrassment of the latter.

“-Jesus Leon! That’s dirty!” He squirmed, hiding his face in the sheets as the taller watched on in amusement. “Ppft- Your ass is filled to the brim with my cum completely fine-“ He cheekily raises a brow at the brunet, giving his hip a playful squeeze.

Makoto, now glaring at him grumbled a “You’re absolutely disgusting” He tried to keep the scowl on his face but it was short lived as his usual adoring smile broke out onto his face, giggling softly. Leon found himself joining him, sniggering as he wrapped his arms around the peachy boy.

“I love ya’ so much Mako’. Y’ure so damn perfect and just so... yes.”

Makoto found himself giggling once more, wrapping his arms tiredly around the All-Star, humming a “I love you too Leon, you’re really ‘yes’ aswell.” Sleepily to the red-head. He pressed himself further into Leon’s chest, looking up at him with those perfect 

He squeezed the boy nuzzling in his arms closer, look down at him in his grip. Hazel to Crystal. “M’ gonna obliterate you, man. The king of balls orders a warrant for a smooch.”

Makoto rolls his eyes, shuffling closer, he draws Leon into a short, sweet kiss. He flushes, the taste of himself still evident on Leon’s lips. Kuwata smirked in accomplishment as they drew away from eachother, Makoto’s hands covering his face.

Leon once again takes the boy’s wrists into his hands, binding them together and lightly tugging them away from, giving a light sigh as he once again stared back into the eyes of his little clover.

Leon’s eyes begin to droop, his body finally comping down from the high of everything. He gently releases Makoto’s hands and moves instead through his light, still moist hair, fingers calmly tangling and untangling themselves within the mass of chocolate fluff.

His eyes were dropping closed, his face warming at the contact before his glassy hazel orbs shot open.

“Hey- I’m all gross still and- Ah bath- We n-need a bath-!“ He lazily teetered up from the muscular arms of the other, only to halfway up visibly grimace and wordlessly fall back down into the mattress.

Leon once again can’t help it as a tired chuckle. “M’ sorry Mako’. I’ll be gentler to ya’ next time- how’s that sound, Angel?” Makoto moaned softly, his arms tightening ever so slightly around Leon. “Nmh-sharp tonged basta...rd...”

Leon plopped a small kiss on his head as he settled down, bodies intertwining and sheets being wrapped around the mass of limbs.

“Only for you.”

He shut his eyes.

\- o o o -

“-Sayaka Maizono’s killer was indeed Leon Kuwata!” 

Regret.

Regret was something he’d felt a lot in his life. He couldn’t tell you where his biggest regrets were or what they are anymore. He can’t remember. He only remembers Maizono’s eyes as the bathroom door cracked open, they were glassed over sapphires, cracked by the the overwhelming tension of doom.

He still could remember them. Wide and shrunken, full of fear, desperation crying out to him as she wailed, but he couldn’t stop himself anymore.

He really didn’t want to know what he looked like in that moment, desperate and reckless.

It was strange, though. When conjuring up an image of Sayaka in his mind, he always remembers her eyes wearing a smile of their own, dedicated and sunny. She was always like that, huh? Always bustling happily with the other students, gushing about her upcoming concerts, almost always offering Makoto and him tic-

No he didn’t remember anything that sort, did he?- how could he ever mash such a story up in his mind?

He was certain he was crazy at this point, driven to raw insanity as the blade punctured her stomach, as the glass cracked apart like a firework against the incinerator’s switch.

How was he even sure of anything he saw anymore, this could still very well be fake, right? 

The colors around him seemed blurred, the voices of people he never met making his heart fuzz with the familiar haze of nostalgia he never experienced, silhouettes and footsteps he never should’ve recognized so clearly as his colleagues but his mind seemingly always filled in that piece. 

He felt so nauseous.

And like that, it was over. Before he knew it the impending truth snaked around him while he lost himself in the moment, desperation clawing at his throat for an excuse, an alibi, desperate to remember something through the aching fog- something was gone, missing-

It was too late. This was over the minute he walked away from the cerulean corpse, walked out of the trash room so confidently

\- o o o -

A cool metal chain swung from the ceiling and latched tightly onto Kuwata’s throat, slightly cutting off oxygen as he looked on into the podiums, longing for the bear to announce he was kidding, for Sayaka to waltz over and call him a dingus. Waiting for T.V. Crew to come out and for someone to play a laugh track.

But it never happened. He tugged on the collar, to no use as his arm instinctively out, fingers grasping and clawing at the air desperately for someone, anyone-! 

Is this how Sayaka felt in her last moments? He could only wonder now.

Crystal blue eyes met one by one with each of the students watching from their stands.

His eyes fell on velvets filled with passion and secrecy.

Onto lavenders filled with bluntness and mystery.

Sapphires filled with grandiosity and regret- why was it so familiar? 

He looked on one last time as the chains dragged him away, his mouth agape and lips quivering. He felt so tired. Everything ached, everything was spinning- but in that last moment of reaching ahead-

Hazel fell on Crystal.


End file.
